In supermarkets and other retail type food stores, it is common to display certain articles of food in open top containers, such as bowls or pans and the like. For example, at the delicatessen counter, various kinds of salads may be displayed in open top bowls or shallow pans.
In order to display the price of the goods and other relevant information, it is common to use price display tags or cards which are mounted or positioned in some way at the particular food item displayed. In some instances, the card has been provided with wire supports which may be inserted into the food to hold the card upright above the food. At other times, the price display cards have been merely leaned against the container or in other ways attached thereto.
Because devices which mount the cards directly in the food, such as wire supports are unsanitary, these are prohibited in many areas and are likely to be prohibited in all areas in the future. Likewise, any other type mounting which contacts the food is or is likely to be prohibited in the future in order to maintain sanitary conditions in a retail store food display.
Different ways of mounting cards around or upon the bowl or container have not been satisfactory. No method currently is available which firmly attaches the card to the container, without contacting the food, and which cannot be knocked off the container easily or easily damaged. Obviously, merely leaning a price tag against the container is unsatisfactory because the card tends to move or to fall down when the container is moved.
Thus, there has been a need for a mounting means which can be readily used in a market for mounting a card upon the various types of containers that are commonly used in a display. Since the container and the container edges vary so much, depending upon the type of container, a single type of mounting device which is adaptable to the different types of container wall edges is desirable. This invention relates to a resilient clip formed of molded plastic which has a universal applicability to almost every type of open top container commonly used in retail store and supermarket food displays.